Lover I Don't Have To Love
by cucumber-san
Summary: 2D meets an enticing women at a club and in his drugged up state spends the night with her. But what happens when he finds out who she is? ONESHOT. T for launguage, drugs, and some sexy stuff :D


Inspired by a Bright Eyes song.

Enjoy!

* * *

2D stood off by himself in a corner of the club, the loud thumping beat of the song bringing on one of his frequent migraines. Frustrated with the pain, he pulled an orange bottle from his jacket pocket and popped the top off. Shaking out a handful of pills into his hand, not bothering to count them, he tossed them into his mouth and washed them down with a long swig of beer.

He burped softly and returned the cap to its' bottle and stashed it back in his pocket. Looking around, he saw Russel talking with Jamie Hewlett in a corner, Noodle was out on the main floor, lost in the crowd of people, and Murdoc was at the bar (unsuccessfully) seducing a random woman. After a few seconds, he saw the woman's expression cloud over with anger and watched her reach her hand out and strike Murdoc on the cheek. Laughing at Murdoc's shocked expression, he took another gulp of his drink.

2D knew he shouldn't be drinking along with his pills, but he really didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to leave. It hadn't been his idea to come here, but the rest of the band insisted upon it, feeling that they needed a night off after a long day of interviews with AP, a rather popular magazine in the US. Unfortunately, the band had taken Murdoc's Geep and he had no other car to drive home. A cab was out of the question since they were in London.

Twenty minutes later and his pills were starting to kick in. He let out a sigh of relief as a wave of warmth spread through his body along with a pleasant numbness that blocked out the pain. He walked up to the bar, planning on ordering a drink. But once he approached the bartender, he though '_Ah, wot the fuck?'_ and ordered a few shots of Jack Daniels.

One._ Slam!_

Two. _Slam!_

Three. _Slam!_

He pounded the glasses down onto the counter as he finished each shot. Immediately, the alcohol rushed to his brain and now there was a new feeling accompanying the numbness. A tingling sensation swept through him, blurring his vision and making him feel a bit tipsy. He let out a giggle when the bartender asked if he was feeling okay.

Making his way around the club, a girl caught his eyes and he found himself watching her as she danced. Her slim hips swung back and forth in time to the beat and 2D was entranced. The colored lights spinning around the club didn't let off much light and the girl was shrouded in darkness.

2D strained to catch her glance, but she was to caught up in thick rhythm of the song. Her face was hidden behind a dark curtain of hair, but he was sure that she was beautiful.

In time, 2D's own skinny frame was moving with the music and he moved in towards the girl. His vision was getting fuzzier, all her focus clearly on was her. The lights flashing and darting across her made her seem all the more mysterious.

When he was close enough for her to hear he shouted over the music that was pouring from the large speakers, "Hullo!"

She glanced up at him and gave him a smile, "Hello yourself!"

"Nice shoes,"

"Thanks," Another smile.

2D took notice of her accent, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The song ended and a fresh one started. 2D held out his hand and she placed hers in it, pulling him in closer to her. She smelled like flowers and fruit, he inhaled her scent and felt himself getting a floaty feeling. They danced and danced, taking breaks so 2D could make a run to the bar for more alcohol. He watched as she downed hers like a professional, though she looked as though she were to young to be drinking. There was barely any conversation between them, though they both felt that it wasn't problem. It was like they had known each other for a long time.

When 2D couldn't hold himself back any longer, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He felt a bit embarrassed with himself, when he pulled back, the girl wore an expression of shock.

"I…I had no idea…" She stammered.

"No idea bout wot?"

"That you were…That you liked me…"

2D laughed, "Luv, how could I not? Why else ya think I've been dancin with ya?"

"I though you were just being friendly."

"Nah. I saw ya out here by yerself an I jus' couldn' resist," He shot her a wicked grin.

Before he knew it, she was in his arms, her lips pressed against his. 2D's head spun and he caressed her back, running his hand up her neck. Soon, he found himself pulling her away from the crowd, away from the dance floor and up a set of stairs to the second floor of the club. Nobody was allowed up there, but that rule didn't apply to 2D. After all, he was a member of the famous Gorillaz.

He pushed a door open, it was an empty office. They entered and he locked the door behind him, ensuring that no one would burst in on them. 2D sat on an overstuffed little couch, motioning for her to join him. He spotted an open bottle of wine standing by its' self atop an ancient filling stood and retrieved it then sat back down next to her, pulling out the cork and taking a quick drink before handing it to her.

"So, luv, whass yer name?"

She smiled mischievously, "I think you already know the answer to that question,"

2D laughed, he loved it when women played hard to get. He took that bottle back when she held it out to him.

_I picked you out of a crowd and talked to you  
I said I liked your shoes  
You said, "Thanks, can I follow you?"  
So it's up the stairs and out of view  
No prying eyes  
I poured some wine  
I asked your name, you asked the time_

2D set the bottle down on the floor next to them. His vision darkened, and he leaned in to kiss her again. Soon they were intwined, it was getting hard to tell whose limbs were whose. 2D trailed soft kisses down her neck and let his hand wander below her belt line, making her moan in ecstasy.

Both lost track of time, too wrapped in each others'embrace, so that when someone pounded on the door, it startled them, and they nearly toppled off the couch.

"Hey! Whoever's in there needs to get the hell out! It's two in the goddamned morning!"

Giggling, they nervously stood up and exited the room. There was a surly loooking bouncer standing out side the door. He gave them a nasty look and told them to leave because the club was closing.

Outside, the cold air stung their hot, sweaty faces. Rain was coming down in a light mist, leaving the tiniest of drops on their skin. 2D took her hand in his and they started walking down the block. She was leading him down the street and, halfway down the next block, she pulled him into an alley. The ground was littered with trash and debris.

"Damn, he's not here," A pissed off expression on her face.

"Who, luv?"

"I met a guy who said he'd sell me some coke. He said to be here, but I'm a little late thanks to you," She gave a playful look.

Just then, someone rounded the corner into the alley.

"Hey! You're finally fucking here. You how long I was waiting for you to show?"

"Sorry," Her expression turned sour, "I got a little distarcted,"

"Fuck, I'd say so!"

2D stood back while the two made their deal, watched as the guy took off, leaving them in silence. The girl held up the bag and grinned.

"Well, how about it, wanna try?"

2D'd had cocaine before, it hadn't been bad, so he agreed. They walked to a bar and entered, 2D immediately dispised the sick odor and depressing atmosphere. Thankfully, they were only there long enough to snort the coke and grab a beer.

_Now it's two o'clock  
The club is closed  
We're up the block  
Your hands on me; Pressing hard against your jeans  
Your tongue in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out  
You didn't care to know who else may have been you before_

_I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I thought he said to meet him here but I'm not sure  
I've got the money if you've got the time  
You said it feels good  
I said, "I'll give it a try."_

As they stepped outside, 2D's mind went blank.

The next thing he knew, they were on a totally different street in a section of London they'd never seen before, his vsion still blurred and his head still fuzzy. 2D spotted an underground station and they descended the stairs, catching the next available train.

2D felt a little bad for ditching the band, but not too much. His mind was still intoxicated from the drugs, and he knew Russel would beat the #*6 out him for taking any kind of drug other than his pain meds.

_I'll jus' meet up wif em in tha mornin_, he though to himself.

In the back of the train, they were kissing fiercly. With no one else around, they moved things a little further, his hand up her shirt. Her hand on his pants zipper.

Then my mind went dark  
We both forgot where your car was parked  
Let's just take the train  
I'll meet up with the band in the morning

Before they could get any father, however, 2D's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Fumbling around, he pulled it out and flipped the top up. It was a text from Murdoc asking him where the hell was he? Because they were leaving. He closed his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket, resuming his spot in her arms.

_Bad actors with bad habits  
Some sad singers they just play tragic  
And the phone's ringing and the van's leaving  
Let's just keep touching; let's just keep... keep singing..._

_I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I've got a hunger and I can't seem to get full  
I need some meaning I can memorize  
The kind I have always seems to slip my mind_

They snorted some more coke, and this time 2D didn't black out, but everything got even fuzzier. When the train hit it's last stop, they set off in search of a hotel. 2D felt obligated to rent a room at a four star hotel, after all he was a celebrity.

Renting a room at one of the most expensive joints in London, they hurried upstairs and locked the door. In ten seconds flat, they were both naked on the bed.

2D kissed his way from her neck down to her soft thighs. He loved to watch the different expressions on her face as he kissed lower and lower. Climbing back up, he settled himself over her and soon they were moving together, a thick sweat covering them both.

But you, but you...

_You write such pretty words  
But life's no storybook  
Love's an excuse to get hurt  
And to hurt.  
Do you like to hurt?  
I do, I do_

_Then hurt me..._

Exhausted, 2Dflopped down on the bed next to her. The drugs were wearing of and his head was clearing. He looked over at the girl on the bed next to him as she pushed her sweaty bangs from her face, giving 2D his first glimpse of her face.

Her bright green eyes locked with his as he gasped.

"N-Noodle!"

She grinned ,"Of course, who'd you think it was?"

* * *

Heheh, was it what you were expecting?


End file.
